the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournaments
= Tournaments '''are competitive events that invite the members from all the communities to participate in one common contest. Your '''knowledge of the tournament's subject, artistic talent, luck '''and swiftness will all be tested. Unlike creations, stories and games, tournaments are exclusively hosted by the admins. A user may not host their own tournament. What It Includes Tournaments are a combination of our wiki's proudest features: Games, creations and stories. Games: There are countless different types of games and they vary from event to event. Anyone who is still competing in the tournament can participate in those. Like the everyday games at the General Community, a tournament's games can include '''mini game-shows, quizzes,' mini-games', interactive stories and more ! Those take up the majority of a tournament, as new games are released every month ! Stories: Occasionally, a tournament's challenge will be for the users to write their own short stories or fan fiction. Nothing too long or tricky, but fun is guaranteed. Those will be evaluated through quality of the plot, writing of the characters and choice of vocabulary. Punctuation and grammar will not be evaluated, though the story must at least be readable. Creations: Occasionally, a tournament's challenge will be for the users to make their own creations. What type of artwork to create won't be specified, so that every user is free to do an original creation with their own resources. Those can either be artistic work (paintings, drawings, posters), 3D-models (online modeling, lego creations), musical pieces, or other. They'll be evaluated through originality and quality. Don't plagiarize. Final Trivia Duel: Once all other members have been eliminated and that the tournament has come down to the final two players, a trivia duel will be scheduled by an admin on Chat. Although the duel's rules may change, the common rules are as followed: * The date and time will be scheduled by an admin with the two players, so that it may fit everyone's availability. * The duel will be evaluated with a list of 10 Trivia questions, ordered from easiest to hardest. * Once asked, the first player to answer a question correctly wins the point. * In case of a tie (5-5), a final 11th Trivia question will be held. * Players may use the internet to find the answers, but they'll just be loosing time if the other player knows the answer already. Both users must confirm that they have fast-internet before the duel begins. * NOTE: The final duel will be recorded and posted on the General Discussion for everyone else to see. All Tournaments * Avengers: Infinity War Tournament Avengers: Infinity War Tournament The 'Avengers: Infinity War Tournament '''was a tournament released on March 27, 2018. It lasted until April 2, 2018, although intended to run through April 25, 2018. ''Trivia questions, scavenger hunts, murder mystery parties, a wedding, stock exchanges' simulations, a month-long interactive story, fun quizzes and more were either in or planned to be in the tournament. Players were awarded (Infinity War Tokens) throughout the tournament as they successfully completed challenges. A Final Chat duel for the best contestants was planned at the very end of this event to deduce the tournament's winner. The winner was to be awarded the tournament's trophy with his name inscribed on it. The Avengers: Infinity War Tournament was ended abruptly due to poor behavior on the part of the host, Gogobell. Teaser 1.png|Teaser 1 Teaser 2.png|Teaser 2 Official Poster.png|Official Promotional Poster Category:Main Pages